


Bringing Them Together

by We_Are_Grounders



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Grounders/pseuds/We_Are_Grounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin never expected to see Bellamy again, but unfortunate circumstances bring them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Them Together

He was leaning against her apartment door when she got home. She was surprised to see him, it had been 2 years since the last time. She wordlessly unlocked the door and left it open for him to follow. She immediately walked to the kitchen to start her coffee pot.  
“Clarke?” his voice still made her heart flutter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning toward him. He was dressed in a black suit and it made her heart ache. She had seen him at the church and again at her mother’s house, but she avoided him. She had done pretty well, but she hadn’t expected him at her apartment.  
“What are you doing here?” She finally spoke. Her voice was soft and broken much like how she felt on the inside.  
“I came to make sure you were okay,” Bellamy’s voice was gentle, so gentle it made her wish he would yell at her instead.  
“I’m fine,” She said turning back to the coffee pot.  
“I’ll do that. You go get changed,” Bellamy said reaching out to grab the pot. Clarke hesitated, but after a moment she silently walked to her bedroom. She closed the door and reached back for the zipper on her black dress. She could almost reach it, but not quite. She quickly became frustrated and flopped onto her bed. Angry tears slid down her cheeks before turning into tears of sadness. Her tears came faster as she finally released all of her emotions since her father died just days ago. The sobs wracked her body and her wails increased in volume.  
It only took a moment for Bellamy to come in and wrap his arms around her. He whispered comforting things in her ear as she cried into his shirt. When her sobs ceased she stayed wrapped in his arms.  
“Why are you doing this? I left you,” Clarke wasn’t sure why she was bringing this up, maybe it was the raw emotion she was feeling. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had a beautiful white dress that had made her feel like the princess Bellamy had always said she was. When Octavia and Raven had stepped out of the room to walk down the aisle she had panicked. Was she really ready to get married? Could she be the woman Bellamy wanted? She knew her father would come any minute to walk her down the aisle, so she made a decision. She slipped out a back door of the church (her mother’s decision. Clarke had wanted to get married outdoors.) and climbed into her little yellow VW Beetle. She had left Bellamy at the altar. She remembered the worried calls from family and friends that she had let go to voicemail. She remembered the heart broken sound of Bellamy’s voice when she checked his messages.  
He had shown up at her apartment every day, but she had refused to speak to him. Eventually he gave up and stopped calling. She found out from Octavia that he accepted a teaching position at New York University. Now they were here on the day of her father’s funeral and Bellamy was holding her in his arms.  
“I never stopped loving you,” Bellamy admitted quietly.  
“I didn’t either. I was afraid of letting you down. That I wasn’t good enough for you,” Clarke said pulling away, but he stopped her. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.  
“I love you, Bellamy Blake,” she murmured against him.  
It was almost another 2 years before Clarke finally walked down the aisle and became Mrs. Blake.


End file.
